


Alright, Undergrad.

by FearAndLeather



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, RPF, Slow Burn, can i have one of each, maybe smut, other spn cast maybe, too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich and Rob are post graduate students in college and they have been together forever but when they meet new undergrad, Matt Cohen, they can't help themselves. Various other members of the SPN family are included in this and maybe sub plots ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Matt Cohen's first day and he really is not feeling prepared.

Summer break really divides different kinds of people. Some people need to go back to school because they cannot stand their families, others need to constantly learn and push themselves, on rare occasions, school is the only way to see certain people. Now some people are the polar opposites of this and cannot stand the education system. Maybe they struggle with the workload or stress of it all or possibly they feel isolated and bullied there. Some summer breaks are different to all of the other ones though. The one between elementary and high school, the one between high school and college. The sheer terror right the way through them. Knowing that you are growing up and that everything is about to change but terribly excited to find out how. That was exactly how Matt felt that summer. 

Matt Cohen had been the homecoming king and lead quarterback in high school. He was invited to every event that went on and had an army of friends. A long line of ex girlfriends/boyfriends and hookups lay in his past, none of them had ended badly just ended naturally. With his straight As, extreme popularity and unnerving good looks, Matt had breezed through high school and enjoyed every minute of it. But so had his cousins...  
Matt had older cousins who went to college and had told him the horror stories that they had been through. College was not like high school; there was a ready made hierarchy and you were at the bottom. Everything was harder and no one would support you through it. Matt had always been so confident and popular through school and the thought that that was about to change scared him. 

The summer had flown by before Matt had had a chance to prepare himself for the upcoming semester. A high pitched buzzing noise pierced through his ears and jerked him from a light slumber. Soft, wild hair flopped over his eyes as he lulled his head to the side. 06:45AM the solid red lights confirmed. This was it, the first day. 

Jogging down the stairs, Matt tried to adjust the tight fitting grey t shirt over the top of the blue ripped jeans. His mum had told him to make a good first impression but also that he had to be himself. They were two conflicting statements as far as he was concerned so he decided to go with the second. Having people assume that he thought he was above them was the last thing Matt wanted. He swung himself around the corner to the kitchen where his mum was already sat at the table. He smiled briefly at her, knowing she knew all about the stomach churning nerves that were attacking his insides.

He sat down besides her, pouring cereal for himself, and checked the time. He had twenty minutes before he had to leave so there was no real rush going on. He began shoveling spoonfuls of hoop shaped cereal down his throat. Despite knowing he was in no rush, he did not take the time needed to chew properly and so choked when his mother asked, “Do you have everything in your bag? Schedule? Pass?” 

Matt looked up startled for a moment before running through his mental checklist for the fifteenth time that morning before nodding confidently. After a few more rushed mouthfuls, Matt drank the remaining milk from the bowel and put it in the sink. He quickly slipped on some lace up trainers and checked the time again. Ten. Nothing wrong with leaving early, he thought to himself. Throwing on his coat, Matt leaned down and kissed his mum’s cheek. She wished him good luck as he picked up his bag and left the house. 

*****

The walk to the college was short and Matt had spent the summer picking the safest but quickest route. He had never liked crossing main roads so he cut through the park to miss it. At this time of the morning, the sky was still a pink colour and long shadows came from the swings and slides spreading across the grass. He smiled at the serenity of it all and relaxed a bit as a light breeze went through his hair. The birds were distant but still audible. He focused on them so that his mind would not stray to his fears and dreads of the year ahead. 

He walked slowly through the car park, observing the other students (most of them older) as they got ready, walked in or stood around smoking and chatting. He felt uncomfortable and out of place but excited at the same time, this was all new to him. He turned around another row of cars to enter the final straight of his journey when he stopped dead. He stared unintentionally as the two students in front of him slowly made out. They continued moving against each other slowly. The one against the car had a mass of dark curly hair that was being held loosely by the shaggier looking ginger man. The dark haired man looked innocent in comparison to his partner and had both fists holding the edges of the other’s jacket keeping him close. The two only became aware of their admirer’s presence when his breath hitched audibly at the sight of them getting faster, hungrier. 

The ginger one stepped back a little and turned to face Matt. He was considerably shorter than Matt- they both were. “Can I help you?” His voice was not harsh but the situation had been enough to turn Matt red in the face and his mind turn to mush. 

The dark haired one placed a hand softly on the others chest, “Rich... I think he’s new...” The voice that escaped the man was so soft and gentle that Matt almost felt ok about everything. So, the ginger bearded guy was called Rich? 

As Rich stepped forward, Matt kicked into action. “I’m so sorry.... I didn’t- wasn’t- uhh, bye.” Matt stumbled backwards before sprinting away. Matt did not stop until he was safely round the side of the building and nobody else was in sight. How could he mess up so badly so quickly?


	2. Making his mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is just trying to get through his first day. Luckily he makes friends the way... and apparently some admirers.

The next few hours dragged on a lot more than Matt had intended them to. His sheer embarrassment had been enough to silence him for the coming lesson: a brief on what he would be doing for the academic year and his time at college. People were beginning to mingle as phone numbers were exchanged, friendships formed but all Matt could do was think about earlier. How attractive the two of them were and how confident they were with each other. He hoped one day he could be that confident around someone. He began blushing just thinking about them.

The bell finally rang for lunch meaning he had made it halfway through the day- halfway to the end. He shrugged his jacket onto his back and made his way out. His locker was close to his classroom so at least he would not get lost. He was not actually hungry but knew that he would be cursing himself later if he did not try. 

Opening the lock on the door was harder than he thought it would be and he had to shake the door a little but it did click open eventually. He picked up a small plastic box and shut the door again in a hurry. The other students were clambering around the lockers and complaining loudly. Matt moved back to escape, tutting. Some things just never changed. He began his journey to the lunch hall which was smaller than he had expected. Luckily for him, there was a stream of students going there as well so he just followed the crowd. The tables were made for six and he found himself shuffling over to a table with three boys that had been in his class earlier.  
“Mind if I...?” Matt gestured to the chair and, unanimously, the boys nodded. The lack of conversation made it clear that the boys did not know each other either and Matt found himself comforted by the fact. 

They all ate in an awkward silence as the tables around them filled up. The silence would not have been awkward at all if it were not for the table of older students behind them. Three guys were sat talking obnoxiously loud about how much of an inconvenience freshmen were. A girl was sat there egging them on but not really saying anything about them. Matt was sat on the side of the table facing them and had made a big effort not to make eye contact with any of them. As if it were possible, Matt’s heart sunk even further in his chest as the final two seats on the table behind him were taken. The two guys he had cock blocked earlier sat down as they chatted to each other. They sat opposite each other and neither had seemed to notice him. 

Unconsciously, Matt had started packing his things away and had attracted the attention of his classmates.  
“You going?” A slim Asian looking boy asked quietly.  
“Yeah, not exactly enjoying the atmosphere here.” Matt spoke quietly and gave a side look to the older students.  
The black haired boy nodded and began putting away too. “Same. Mind if I join you?”  
Matt smiled and shook his head. They both stood and were immediately greeted with jeers from the next table. Matt cringed, not at their words, but by the knowledge that Rich and... his friend would now be aware of his presence. He let his new found friend out first and heard a loud, “Ladies first.” from behind him. Instinctively, he shot a glare back at them and it was the reaction they had been waiting for. A tall and wide boy with a shaved head stood up. “What you want, kid?”  
Matt thought he was hiding it well but the smaller one- not Rich -could sense his discomfort at the situation and quickly shut it down. “Leave it, Casey, he’s just a kid.” The bullies eyes shot to Not-Rich who gave him a stern look as he sat down. Matt’s new friend quickly got his attention back and they made their escape. 

The two of them walked back slowly, it was quiet at first until a quiet voice spoke up, “I’m Osric by the way.”  
Matt grinned realising they had not introduced themselves. “I’m Matt.”  
“It must be some kind of revenge thing, older kids wailing.”  
“Yeah, it happened to them in their first year so they think it’s their right.” Matt shook his head. “I won’t ever be like that. That shit stops here.”  
Osric smiled like he had just seen the most inspiring thing ever. “You and me both. Oh, my locker’s just here.” He began to veer to the side.  
Matt leaned up against the locker next to Osric’s as he waited for him. “So what you studying? Media and...” The assumption had come from Osric being in Matt’s media class.  
“Fashion textiles.” Osric added a shrug to the end as if to change the subject. “You?”  
Matt seemed to have to consider this for a moment but said with a little confidence, “Just sport.”  
Osric seemed puzzled as he locked up his door. “Odd combination. What do you want to be?”  
Matt pondered for a moment. He had not actually thought about it properly. “Sport presenter?” Even he was surprised and perplexed by the answer. The two boys laughed about it back to Matt’s locker where Osric waited for him. 

***

Media was Matt’s only class today and it finished at 14:30. Osric and Matt had spent the lesson getting to know each other and a few others in the class. Felicia and Osric had clicked instantly, they had so much in common and Sebastian had no interest in the subject at all but made them all laugh and knew when to stop his antics for them. Sebastian had been there for two years before but dropped out of his course to start a new one while Felicia was in the same boat as Osric and Matt. 

Sebastian had another class so the three newbies grabbed their things and went outside. They stood by a table in the car park as they waited for Osric to sort his bag out. Felicia was chatting absent mindedly to the boys as they listened until Matt felt a large hand come down on his shoulder. He froze, confused.  
“Alright, freshy?” Casey’s deep irritating voice rung through him. He saw Osric step back and Felicia stop talking. She was not scared of the older guy but confused as to Osric’s reaction to him.  
“I’m alright. You alright?” Matt turned himself around so he was facing Casey and blocking Osric. He spoke almost monotone.  
“Listen, I was a bit of a jerk earlier. How’s about we just forget what happened? Please.”  
Matt blinked hard. He had no idea what was going on now but he was not about to pass this up. He nodded and shrugged so he did not look too desperate. “What brought this on?” Matt hated himself for asking it.  
“Umm, no reason. You’ve erm, you’ve got a friends little brother in one of your classes and I don’t want him thinking... you know. Well, between that and Rob’s disapproval earlier...” he chuckled a little, “Yeah those two didn’t seem to want you getting caught up in a fight.”  
Matt thought hard. “Who’s Rob?” He had a hunch but really just wanted to confirm it.  
“The dark haired guy sitting with us at lunch. Rich’s boyfriend.” Matt nodded again at this. “Anyway, see ya.” Casey said before walking away. 

Osric physically relaxed once he had left and Matt turned back to his friends. Felicia smiled, “That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. If that’s who I think it is, he’s the school idiot. Fists before brains. He don’t have many real friends so... he’s gotta be scared of someone.”  
Matt thought for a moment. Did he even want to meet this kid in sports if his brother could scare someone like Casey? He had never judged someone on their family before so he chose not to let that change now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and I promise I'll be better from now on. I suck. I'm sorry. I think things are gonna heat up in the next chapter so keep with it.


	3. Maybe things aren't so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports class has finally come around and Matt makes more new friends.

The morning sun looked different when you had to run half a mile under it as a warm up exercise. Matt’s media class had led him into a false sense of security about his first week. It was Wednesday now and his first sports class of the term. The coach, Professor Morgan (everyone called him Coach Jeff though), was not one for introductory lectures it seemed and had the whole class on the field by 9:30. Despite being too tired for this kind of activity, Coach Jeff was being pretty enthusiastic about it all and was definitely making it a lot better for them. 

A harsh whistle blew and the class gathered back around the coach. The quick puffs of steam leaving the panting students and forming into one large misty cloud between them all made it difficult to concentrate on what was being said but Matt tried anyway.  
“Alright, kids, competitiveness is healthy but I want this class running like a team not some high school locker room, alright? You’re all gonna bond, you’re gonna like it and you’ll be there for each other. Got it?” At least he was to-the-point about things Matt thought to himself. “Right, get into pairs. Get that hand-eye coordination sorted.” The coach gestured to a pile of oval shaped balls on the ground and immediately people began milling around them.  
Matt was stood around the pile but between the shock of having run in the morning and now social interaction he was not finding it as simple a task as others were. He watched as students walked off in pairs and felt like he was failing mating season at a zoo. He sighed and picked up a ball anyway, unsure what he expected from it. The moment his hands had gripped the ball it was pushed from his grasp again. Matt was startled by the collision from his right side and stood straight eyeing up the other.

A boy, a few inches taller than Matt was staring at him. His cheeks had gone impossibly flushed and dark hair was plastered to his forehead in a sheen of sweat, “I am so sorry. I can’t believe... Here,” He picked up the ball and handed it back to Matt who accepted it graciously. “I’m not great on my feet, sorry.” The taller boy picked up another ball and turned around looking disappointed when he noticed his partner had wandered off with another.  
Matt’s heart went out to him; he was in the exact same boat as him and knew the feelings too well. Matt cleared his throat, “I’m not with anyone if you wanna...” A small smile at the end of his offer was all he could muster in the out of breath state he was in.  
The other boy beamed and put his ball down nodding enthusiastically. “Jared.” He held out his hand in a lax position.  
“Matt.” Clapping their hands together, they both moved to the middle of the pitch.

*****

Neither boy spoke for the majority of the lesson but continued to work in a pair. It was not because they did not like each other but because they could not get a moment to stand still with Coach Jeff giving them activity one after another. It had been a good but exhausting lesson and had both of them leaving for the shower room smiling.

Matt was leaning back against the cold of the metal doors in the shower room before putting his shirt back on. The heat contrast felt amazing and he had every intention of enjoying it. He glanced around the room and, suddenly, something struck him. He had not seen nor heard of any tough guy little brother all lesson. Maybe he was not in today or maybe Casey had been wrong. He smiled to himself at the thought of Casey grovelling like that for no reason.

Before Matt had a chance to snap out of the thought by himself, he heard a small giggle from beside him. He turned to look and saw his new sport buddy. “Hey, thought you’d never finish in that shower.” Matt teased, finally moving from the wall.  
Jared shook his head, “Never mind that. What’s got you all smiley?” he sat down in front of Matt and began putting his shoes on.  
“Nothing, was just thinking about something an older kid said the other day.” Matt watched confused as Jared’s face changed completely.  
A small, false laugh forces it’s way from Jared, “What’d they say? Nothing too shocking, I hope.”  
Matt had never seen someone pretend to be so interested in their shoes before and it started to make sense. He asked quietly, “Do you...do you have an older brother?...At college?” The question was very drawn out and Matt did not really want to know the answer but, as he watched Jared nod softly, he knew it was best that the truth was out. “That’s cool.” Jared had been great up until now and Matt was not about to let Casey or this older brother ruin that.  
Jared looked up for the first time in what seemed like ages. His face was full of confusion and his eyes almost looked watery. “H-has he not said anything to you? I thought...I thought that’s what you meant.”  
Matt chuckled, “Nah, I haven’t seen your brother. Someone from his year came and apologised for winding me up though. He said he didn’t wanna get in- who I assume is your brother’s- bad books.” Matt saw a visible tension release in Jared and finally a smile came back on his face. “Does your brother usually interfere with your friends?” Matt worried that he had overstepped the line a bit.  
“No but him and dad have been really worried about me moving up to college. I guess it’s because I’m the youngest.” He shrugged and waited for Matt’s reaction.  
Matt just smiled and put his shirt on, “Well my cousins just gave me horror stories about college so I’d much rather be in your boat.” he patted Jared on the shoulder and sat besides him.

“Hey, my brother- he’s err... holding this house party while dad goes on a training weekend. It’s this weekend but it’s gonna be all his mates and I never know any of them. You fancy coming over for it? Maybe invite some of your friends?” Jared’s voice was super shaky and he was looking at his shoes again.  
A smile was plastered all over Matt’s face. This was the first event he had been invited to here and it had not even been a week. Maybe his cousins had been wrong about it all. “Sure, I’d love to go. I’ve got three people in my media class I’ll invite if that’s cool.”  
“Yeah that’ll be fine. I know my brother and his boyfriend will be there and I think about fifteen friends of his. He didn’t want it to get out of hand with dad being away.” Jared was beaming and Coach Jeff came around the corner.  
“Come on, you lot. Next group needs to use this place now.” There was no harshness in his voice and he liked that in Coach Jeff.  
“Ok, sorry, Dad.” Jared said as if he had been told to tidy his room. Matt choked and shot Jared a look as Coach Jeff watched in amusement. “Oh, right. Sorry...coach.” The word coach sounded more like a teasing insult than a title coming from Jared now.  
“Maybe don’t throw that on your team mates, son. Either tell them straight or not at all. Now come on, get out.” The coach left the locker room and it was silent for a while.  
“You’re gonna throw a party at coach Jeff’s place?” There was a pause as Matt allowed his brain to settle things. “Well now I’m definitely coming.”


End file.
